Deceiving
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Clare and Eli had a great wedding, and Clare is looking forward to their special night together. Will something so real destroy it? Just remember many things are deceiving. Rating: T


**Hey guys, I'm glad that you pushed this story! I am super excited to post this one-shot! I hope y'all enjoy~**

**Warnings- **sexual references and innuendo. **It is really probably rated T+.** You have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

We had just arrived at the hotel, very smitten and in love. What can I say, we were acting very cliché and cheesy…but who can blame us, it's our wedding day! Or, well, earlier was. Now the day has ended and it is time for our nice evening to happen.

**Wedding night.**

When I was younger those words scared me. They kind of do now, considering the fact that Eli and I did indeed wait until this very night to have our first time. I was nervous beyond belief, and I stayed silent most of the way in the limo.

"_Clare, please don't be so nervous." Eli whispered lovingly in my ear as he swiped his thumb gently across the back of my palm. He was trying to calm me down. I must say it was working. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to relax, it's just-"_

"_I know, it's a scary thing…but I promise you that it'll be great. I'll get you warmed up." My cheeks were as redder then any red thing out there. The pun he was including mixed with his husky, what I like to call, bedroom voice. It scared and excited me all at the same time._

"_I trust you. You'll do everything to make this perfect. I'm just nervous about you-you know seeing me for the first time." He shook his head and rubbed his hand up and down my arm. His eyes were practically black now, it was frightening. "You're fine."_

I came out of my thoughts when I felt Eli tug on my hand to exit the elevator. He flashed me a toothy, horny grin.I rolled my eyes, as sweet as Elijah Goldsworthy is to me and how patient he has been over the years he was still a guy. I couldn't help but forget that most of the time.

We entered the room and I thanked him when we entered the room. He dropped our luggage by the window on the far side of the room. It was a nice little wedding night place before we went off to our honeymoon in Spain! I have always wanted to go there for my honeymoon.

Eli didn't mind where we actually went as long as there was you know what involved! Geez…guys! Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. "So…" He began, looking at me then the bed then back to me. "So…" I copied, but he gave me a pointed look.

"What? You're the experienced one here!" He chuckled lightly before walking towards me and smelling me. I giggled but wrapped my arms around him nonetheless. "I don't want you to think about that, okay? Because I sure as hell am not. All that is on my mind, is you."

He kissed my neck and all around my face before I just couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed his lips hard. He responded quickly, but not before a low chuckle. The vibration sent pleasure my way, and I felt every hair along my spine stand straight up.

I was no longer in my wedding dress, no, I had taken that off there. I didn't see the point in lugging that thing around here and just wearing it to the hotel. Besides, I wanted to keep it staying nice and fresh, so I gave it to my mom to take home until I returned.

I was just wearing a plain t-shirt with a jacket and some jeans. I did have some sexy lingerie underneath though. Alli begged me to get it, though I refused until she surprised me by giving me that exact outfit at my bridal shower…a long with a lot of other stuff I won't use.

But it wasn't completely reading slut so I decided to wear it. Eli had changed out of his tux, and was now wearing normal Eli clothes. Do I even need to describe what he was wearing? He pulled away from the kiss and smiled a nice smile at me.

He retrieved himself from me and went into the mini fridge that had a tiny freezer on the top, but in that tiny freezer was one of my favorite things in the whole wide world! Coffee ice cream. I squealed in surprise and complete happiness.

"I figured this would make you feel a bit more comfortable." I smiled at him while taking one of the two spoons in his hand. "I'm not _uncomfortable,_ just nervous." We both then dug into the ice cream, practically head first. I made Eli fall in love with this ice cream, now he probably likes it more than me.

We took our time eating it, before I knew it an hour had passed and we still hadn't finished the very yummy dessert. I suddenly felt very self-conscious and fat. "Hey, I'm full now." I told Eli after I realized that he stopped eating a long time ago. He nodded his head and placed the lid back on the carton, and put it away.

Once he got back onto the bed with me he looked deep into my eyes. Was something wrong? Did I do something? "What's wrong?" I was stunned; I didn't think I was being that obvious. Just play it cool. "I-I was just about to as-k you the same thing."

"Why?" He asked me, but honestly I didn't have a response so I stayed silent. He sighed and touched my arm. "Seriously, Clare, what's wrong?" I knew that I probably had to answer, that I had no choice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and exhaled it out.

"I just feel very fat right now, and not very pretty." I said that in the smallest voice, I don't even know if he heard me. "Oh, Clare, you're beauti-"

"No, stop! I don't want to be told I'm beautiful. I want you to be completely honest with me. Even if you think it is going to make me sad." He looked at me very skeptically. "You're sure?" I nodded my head quickly. "Yes, be honest."

"Well…you have curves. You have hips and an amazing butt, and big thighs, you do indeed have some boobs on you, but you're stomach is flat! Yeah, sure, maybe you aren't your perfect weight for your height but that's okay. I like curves, I like your body. Okay? So can we just move on and just get to this?"

"Just get too this? I can't let you see me naked! I am so ugly!" He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Clare everybody has something that they don't like about themselves. But you have to learn to deal with it and find the beauty inside…if there is any." He touched the bottom of my shirt trying to force it over my body. "No!"

All of a sudden I was pinned down underneath him, unable to move. "You're overweight! Get over it." I finally got out of his grip and lied on my side, back facing him, sobbing into the sheets of the hotel bed. I felt something move behind me and the grip on me tightened. He was holding me as if nothing happened…like he didn't even care.

* * *

><p>I jerked from the bed and was heavily panting. Sweat was coming from my forehead and tears were pouring down my face. And then I felt something beside me squirm. I looked over to see <em>him<em> and let out a scream. He jumped from the sudden noise and when he saw me, concern washed over his face.

"Clare, what's wrong?" He asked quickly, trying to comfort me. I pushed him away though. How could he be like this? I pushed on his bare chest every time he came closer to me-wait…bare chest. I looked at him, all of him. He was naked.

Did I even dare…when I looked down at myself I felt more tears coming down my face and my head started to pound. "Oh my, gosh, did you r-rape me?" I don't even know how that sentence came out so clear with how I was feeling. "What?"

He practically screamed it in my ear and he started to panic. "No! Clare, what are you talking about…are you okay? Do you remember earlier? Today was our wedding and then we came back here and we ate coffee ice cream. Then we made love and, and then you were so tired and you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you up, even though you told me to do so if you did fall asleep…I'm sorry! Did you not want to? Were you not ready?"

He was freaking out. But slowly, very slowly everything he just said came flooding back into my mind. A small smile came onto my lips as I realized what I was remembering happened happened in a-

"Were you dreaming or something or were you really truly not ready. You seemed ready! You said you were! I asked you a ton of times! Clare…do you feel that I-"

"No…shh, I'm sorry. It wasn't a dream…it was a nightmare. I remember what really happened now. I'm sorry I scared you." I whispered to him. He wrapped his arms back around me and lied us back down. "Good. I want you to remember this for forever."

"I will…I promise. I love you so much." I nuzzled my nose deeper into his neck as he held me tighter. "I love you too, Clare, so very very very very very very very very very very much." I giggled at him. "That much, huh?"

"And more." I laughed but when Eli started going lower and lower with his kisses, I lost all common sense and everything that we were just talking about. "Oh, you're so very beautiful, honey." His kisses were getting dangerously close to _right there_. But I suddenly remembered my dream. He sensed my tenseness and reversed his kisses, probably thinking I froze because I didn't want him to do _that_.

"You aren't just saying that, right? Because in my dream-nightmare you were calling me fat and ugly and I believed you because well-"

"You stop right there, don't even utter the word true, Miss Edwards…I mean Goldsworthy" he smirked at me, "I meant every word. You're gorgeous, Clare. And just perfect for me." I sighed in contentment and let him know that what he was about to do just a minute ago was fine.

He started to place kisses everywhere again getting lower and lower with each one. "Please just remember Clare that a lot of things can be deceiving…but right here with me will always be real." And from that moment on until the sun came up, I was in complete and total bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>So…..what did you guys think? Very different for me. And I want y'all to know that it was very difficult to write the harsh mean Eli. I didn't like it, it made me feel sad. But I hope everyone liked it and will review for me!<strong>

**Oh, and I have a question- what is your favorite ice cream? Mine is coffee, obviously! Lol, let me know in your review! :D**


End file.
